Celes Shaw
Celes Shaw is the daughter of Emilia Harkness and Sylvester Shaw, the Duke of Galbadia. Coming from a family of rich, powerful mages Celes is a very powerful mage who has had the oppurtunity to study various forms of magic. Her father Sylvester was a very ambitious man in his youth. He is the reason Celes is the girl she is today. Appearence Celes is a tall girl with blonde hair. Personality Celes is very stern and frank, a quality she adopted from her father. She will do anything to suceed including risking her own safety. Her drive is one of her better qualities but has its drawbacks as Celes negelcted food and water for 2 days chasing after Yuf Uchiha , a theif that had stolen a painting. She slaughtered the nave, but this nearly cost Celes her life as she was malnurished. "Failure is not an option," is a motto that sums up Celes. History Celes grew up very privalaged. Having a cousin who is an instructor at the magic academy and a father of nobility. The Harkness line of females are notorious for their potent magic, having descended from the Saint Priestess Seya. The Shaw line of mages are nototious for their superb combat prowess, specializing in weapons magic and strategy. Simon Shaw, Sylvester's father, built his family a fortune from his extreme skill in weapons craft. Celes's signature sword, Isis the White Rune, is said to have been a gift from the Aeons of Ivalice to mankind. Her armor, Arcadia was crafted by her uncle Stefe Shaw using the family's method. It was modeled after her father's innate ability to absorb energy. However, Celes has a troubled history with her father. Unlike her siblings, Terra, Cecil, and Kain, Celes was not born with as much magical potential. Ashamed that one of his children would be a lesser mage, Celes's father took her, at age 2, to Cid Albel, "The Thundergod" to have her implanted with a magic stone called Magicite. This procedure is highly forbidden and was kept secret. Only few know of what her father had done to her. Celes's father was insanely strict on her, causing her to develop skills that surpass that of her siblings and rivaling that of her father. At age 15 Celes won the Bloodwind Gauntlet, defeating Edgar Aizen the reigning champion. This is why at age 18 Celes is a candidate for general having proved her mettle on the battlefield and the Ivalice Senate alike. Despite her fathers doings, Celes tries to please him and make him proud. She is particularly close to her cousin Emma Harkness. Plot Celes aides Kanna in the rescue of Yuna Lesca. Powers And Abilities Celes skill in magic and combat is extremely polished. She uses a sword technique, Orlandu's Blade, passed down through the Shaw line. From her mother's lineage she learned the white magic that is customary of their family. Because the magicite placed inside of Celes is that of Hilda, an Ice Nymph, Celes can also use ice magic in battle. Celes favors her sword in battle, as her knowledge of magic is very limited. Her skill with her sword Isis is remarkable having the skill and reflexes to stop a group of assassins. Her father insisted she learn more than sword fighting in case she was every without her blade. Of the few times Celes is without her Sword she relies on her ice magic and the Beoulve style of unarmed combat. Celes is not without her weaknesses. She lacks the full knowledge of both her sword technique and magic. She relies heavily upon her sword and despite her skill with her ice magic and unarmed combat skills, her skill with Isis remains her best tool for combat. 'Equipment' *'Isis Blade': Isis is a sword passed down through the Shaw line. It is a beautiful silver blade made by Alexander , the Aeon of Paladins. It is unbreakable and never dulls. It it over 200 years old. It's only special property is that it conducts the magical energy .This is why it is ideal for the Orlandu Blade. The sword seems to be somewhat sentient as it chooses its master. *'Arcadia:' Arcadia is an armor made by her uncle and modeled after Celes's father's powers. With a sword in hand Celes can concentrate and absorb magical attacks aimed at her and add transmute the energy used into her body. Celes has no problem using this against elemental magic. However, non elemental magic seems to be a problem and magic that affects a large area. Even still, this ability is limited to moderately powered spells and the magic Celes gains is short lived. 'Sacred Blade of Orlandu' This is a technique handed down through the line of the Sword Saint Orlandu. The heir to the technique must be able to best the current master in a duel. Celes was taught this technique by her uncle Sephiroth Shaw. Celes has yet to complete her training in the technique as it requires 10 years in order to fully master. Celes has trained for only five years in the technique. *(Spirit Draw) Stasis Sword : This is the first technique of the Orlandu technique. It manifests the users spirit and takes on their properties. Because Celes descends from Saint Seya and has an ice nymph's spirit inside of her , Celes's spirit draw takes the form of a white crystalline energy . Her basic Sword Skill is called Stasis Sword. It strikes the opponent with compressed light energy that on occasion incases an enemy in energy to prevent their movements. *'Lightning Stab:' This skill channels holy lightning to strike the enemy. Upon impact the, lightning blade discipates and strikes those in the near vicinty. It is particularly effective against water techniques and undead/unholy enemies. This is Celes's favored form of attack. *'Vorpal Blade': This is a technique that requires extreme precision. Celes surrounds her body in a green enrgy, when the shield is struck it, her sword strikes back by releasing a thin blast of energy fueled by the attack plus the original enrgy of the sheild. This energy blade cuts the bonds between molecules. This is a defensive teachnique and can only be used if Celes is attacked. Creating the sheild is somewhat slow and it is limited to magic and physical attacks aimed at Celes. Charms and spells directly affecting Celes's body or senses can easily bypass this sheild. Thus she seldom uses it against mages who specializing in charm magic. *'Mirror Step:' This is one of the most advanced techniques of Orlandu. Celes has used this technique only once and it's effects are unknown. 'Ice Magic' The Ice Nymph , Hilda is housed within Celes's Body. She has access to Hilda's Magic. Although Hilda is a powerful Spirit Celes has moderate skill with the magic. She only uses it when an oppenent can withstand her blade skills. *'Blizzaga ': Celes directs an orb of extrmemly cold water and air at her opponent. This is Celes's most basic ice attack. *'Diamond Dust': Celes calls upon the spirit of Hilda to channel her enrgy into a deadly kiss. A stream of mystical enegry is released from Celes's mouth in the form of a cloud of mystically cold air and shards of ice flying at high velocity. All that touch this cloud are frozen. *'Hilda's Spirit:' Celes cuses her vody as a vessel to call upon the power of the nymph Hilda to aide her in battle. When Celes channels the mystic energy of Hilda to increase her physical and magicalabilities. Celes's body glows a beautiful blue aura while she is merged with Hilda. While in this form, Celes's very touch can freeze. Celes can only maintain this form for a few minutes. 'Magic of Saint Seya:White Magic' Unlike her cousin and mother Celes is not an expert in white magic. Although, she does know the basic spells of the Harkness clan. *'Heal' - This can heal minor wounds. *'Esuna' - This can remove ailments such as poison and illnes from the body. *'Dispel' - This removes negative charms and spells. *'Vanish'- This can hide the user from sight Trivia *Created by MomoPeach *Is a Temporary Character Category:Character